Distracted and Awkward
by sexygodDamon
Summary: In the episode where Damon bites Andy. Damon's waiting for her in the tub and Elijah happens upon him instead. **One Shot** Not hardcore Slash, some mild sexual situations and innuendos


**A/N: So this is a Damon/Elijah One-shot requested by Bongarland. No hardcore slash maybe mild Sexual situations and innuendos.  
>It's the episode where Damon takes a bath with Andy. Although in my fic she never actually does.<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon sank into the tub until his body was consumed by the soothing bubble bath. He awaited for Andy as thoughts of his confession to Elena swirled in his mind.<br>_She loved Stefan and that wouldn't ever change. He was in love with a woman he couldn't have._ He sighed heavily and sipped on his wine, He had consumed more glasses then he could count yet it didn't dull his memory. The bathroom door swung open with a creak and a man stood there with a rigid posture.

Damon looked up a little shocked,**_ "Elijah?"_**

Elijah's eyes fell on the tub with a slight tilt of the head.

Damon arched a brow peering up at the well tailored suit he called Elijah. _**"What the hell are you staring at?"**_

Elijah shifted averting his eyes quickly. **_"Ummm.. Nothing."_**

Damon smirked at his demeanor. _**"If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."**_

Elijah glared. _**"NO! Salvatore!"**_

Damon flashed an arrogant smile. _**"I know everyone finds me attractive."**_

_**"So, You've given up hope in regards to Elena and chosen me now?"**_ Elijah quipped.

Damon glared. _**"You wish!"**_

_**"Clearly, I should have questioned the sexuality of a man who owns that much soap."**_ Elijah smirked at the annoyed Salvatore brother.

_**"And this coming from a man who obsesses over his hair, his sexuality should also be brought into question."**_ Damon replied with a snarky tone.

Elijah rolled his eyes and walked off.

* * *

><p>Damon got out of the bath wrapping a towel around himself and with a heavy sigh he wondered where the hell Andy went.<strong> "Dumb Bitch, she was supposed to be my entertainment<strong> **for the night."**

He groaned and traded the towel for a pair of jeans. His mood had made a turn downhill since He saw Elijah. Damon payed a visit to the alcohol he owned and downed  
>a few more glasses. Elijah walked in eying him with an arched brow.<p>

_**"Oh, fuck off don't judge me." **_Damon rolled his eyes at Elijah.

_**"Still tactful I see." **_Elijah quipped with a slight curve of his lip.

Damon huffed in frustration. **_"And here I thought I was the only asshole, apparently not."_**

Damon flashed a smug smile Elijah's way. Their eyes connecting for longer then either of them felt comfortable with.  
>The aged vampire cleared his throat and decided a drink was a good idea after all. He picked out a vintage brandy and the most expensive glass he could find.<br>Elijah felt Damon's eyes watching him as he poured the amber liquid into the sophisticated looking glass.

Damon clicked his fingers on the tabletop making an annoying sound.

Elijah sipped his brandy running his hand though his gorgeous mane. _**"Can you stop that?"**_

A troublesome smirk rolled across the young vampire's flawless features, _**"Make me."**_

Elijah narrowed his eyes. _**"Show some respect."**_

_**"I will when i find someone worth respecting,"**_ Damon said arrogantly.

Elijah's expression darkened. _**"Care to try that again?"**_

Damon smugly repeated his words but more deliberately then added. _**"I Know You can't kill me."**_

Within a flash Elijah had Damon by the neck. His superior speed is something Damon couldn't match. H gasped as Elijah's digits wrapped around his airway.  
>quickly drawing his body closer. Damon squirmed unable to free himself. Elijah ran his hand down his body gripping his belt with fury in his chocolate optics.<p>

Damon almost began to panic _**"What the fuck!"**_

Elijah leaned in tightening his grip on Damon's throat _**"I could make you hurt in a way you never felt before."**_

_**"Fuck you!"**_ Damon sneered.

Elijah laughed coldly. _**"Look at you, so pathetic."**_

With that he shoved Damon on the floor before vanishing and leaving him choking for air.

Damon breathed out _**"Fucking Bastard."**_

Elijah sent him a mental message (_I Know.)_

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? No no more chapters planned. ;]<em>


End file.
